The Pocket Watch
by Forever A Ravenclaw
Summary: Zhao Yi and Gan Toa ask Xian Wei to be their strategist so that they can realize a dream of peace. But there's a nother part to it all. Does he say yes? what's the other part? what'll happen? Please Review.


_The Pocket Watch_

_Characters- Xain Wei_

_OC- Zhoa Yi, Gan Toa_

**Day 1, March 12**

"Zhao Yi, you circle around and attack the Calvary unit from behind, then you and Gan Tao open the gate to let us all into the castle. And after that, we crush them!" Xian Wei declared, looking at me and Gan Tao.

"So…uh…how many soldeirs?" I asked.

"Who cares how many? I'll crush them by myself! If the even if I'm out numbered, I'll risk my life for this!" Gan Tao said raising up a pocket watch he had picked up from the table.

"Yes…I will as well, but...she needs both of us to finish it. And we need Xian Wei to help us do so, Gan." I said in return.

"*Sigh* whatever." Gan said in a bored tone.

Xian Wei stood there, pondering on the story we had told him a few hours ago. It was a very confusing story, but the weirdest part was the moment we asked for his assistance. His confusion turned to shear joy as he was asked to become the strategist. We had heard rumors he had devised a brilliant strategy that lead to the defeat of Lu Bu, and that he could devise a cunning plan in short time. He was, as expected, a complex, young man, full of knowledge ready to be put to use.

"Zhao, can I ask one question?"

"Of Course, be my guest."

"What was the illness that...um...killed her?"

"Tuberculosis. It was the illness that…caused us to part and us two…to ask for this favor."

Gan did not say anything. He lowered his head in his slow, dark way with only his blonde hair showing from my position. His usually green and happy eyes were now covered in shadows. It hurt him much like it had hurt me to lose her. Thinking this caused me to lower my the same way. I thought of her soft face, smiling in the sunset. Hey brown eyes sparkled in the light like a star in the dark night sky. Her hair was let down, flowing in the light breeze of the village field.

"It didn't have to happen to her," Gan said looking up trying to wipe away any tears. "She could have lived, I should have died instead! Why wasn't it me?!"

"*Sigh* Gan, even if she didn't die and you did, that would have left her feeling a great pain, and eventually leading her to say the same words you just said. Is that what you want? Her to suffer instead of you? She is safe and happy where she is, be happy for her…even if… it hurts." I said choking up. I quickly changed positions, and moved a strand of my black hair from my face. Tears were beginning to cloud up my blue eyes, causing me to wipe them away and turn back to Xian.

"Let's go." We both said.

**The Battle**

I looked ahead of me, staring at the soldiers decorated with black and red. The colors she hated. The irony of our first opponent's attire was short lived as I sprinted towards the front lines, my men following me. They were surprised with the speed of my men and me, as well as scared of the armor we wore. As we ran the sheets of silver metal clanked in unison, as if a clock was ticking away their time left in this world. A clock…a pocket watch. It made me think of the silver pocket watch adorned with a golden dragon. It was an image burnt into my mind like the picture of her that afternoon. It only made me tighten my grip on my spear. In battle, such things are not to be thought.

**Afterwards**

"Gan…good job, keep it up like you did today and we'll have no problem making her dream come true." I said trying to lift his spirit.

"Then tell me this. What happens…when this ends? What do we do? We'll have realized her dream. What do we do then?" He asked.

I smiled...then chuckled...then laughed.

"_What do we do then?_ Ha! We make sure things stay that way! We keep things in line; keep her dream alive, because we couldn't keep her alive. So we have to make sure her dream lives forever in the hearts of our people. And I swear on the the pocket watch that she left us along with her dream that I will not rest until that happens!"

Gan paused. I was unsure if he was about to burst into tears or to start cheering about my words, so I kept quiet. Then I heard a faint laugh. I turned to see Xian at the end of the narrow hall. His head was lowered but he was smiling. He laughed some more and said, "You two…are the strangest people I've ever met. But you know. I think I like you. So you know what? I agree. We must be still the chaos and bring this dream into the hearts of everyone who is still with us. I, Xian Wei, also swear by the pocket watch to bring this dream to fruition!" He declared, raising is sword to meet my spear.

We turned to Gan, whose head was raised and brightened by a smile. He raised his two short swords to meet our weapons in the air.

"I do too, Gan Tao, swear on the pocket watch to bring this world to peace and to bring good news and a smile to her! Brothers?"

"Yes. Brothers!" We exclaimed.

_I wanted to write something new to me, and so this came out, even though i didn't know where it was going. And if you review this, the other day i realized that pocket watches probably weren't around then, so yeah, i noticed._


End file.
